


Soulbonds Don't Make Love Easier

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, BAMF Natasha, But he is, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint plays dumb, M/M, Name dropping other agents, Protective Natasha, Sitwell does not like being the relationship counselor, Sitwell wants something pretty, Soul Bond, That really got out of hand, Tony Stark Cameo, reluctant bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wasn't surprised to find his potential soulmate pointing a gun at him. It was the way his luck worked after all.  What did surprise him was that his soulmate didn't want to kill him, but actually wanted him to work for the same shadowy government that his soulmate did.</p><p>Phil had no interest in ever bonding with a person, especially a skinny, punk kid that had far too good of aim.  At least, SHIELD had a policy in place that meant that Phil didn't have to interact with his bonded unless he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulbonds Don't Make Love Easier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



> For kisleth who prompted me with soul bond, proposal, biting, and dressing up.
> 
> Also super-mega thanks to Chaosisorderly, who was my cheerleader and beta when I wrote the rest of this thing.
> 
> Please find a way to notify me privately, if you see a correction that needs to be fixed.

Months of work had come down to this moment, Phil realized. All that time spent analyzing grainy footage, slowly tracking the assassin known only as Hawkeye. He didn't want to think about how many times he'd gotten close to assassin only lose him. Now he had the man - well, he was barely a man - more of a child right in front of him. 

"So, what, kill me now and never have to deal with our unfortunate bond?" the punk kid with far too good of an aim said. He was slowly backing away from Phil, injured from a beating done by his former allies, who were all dead now (thanks to the brat). Phil regretted the gun being aimed at him, but the little shit had slipped through Phil’s fingers one too many times and Phil wasn’t going to let the brat get away from him this time. Phil just had to remember that he was bringing the ruffian in to work for Shield, not because of the partial soulbond that was between them. One that would remain until they made skin contact, which wouldn’t happen for a long time, if Phil had anything to say about it.

*

Clint considered all possibilities on how to get away, because the guy that had been chasing him for months was right there. Clin had barely managed to stay one step ahead of him. Clint wasn't sure who he was and who he worked for, but Clint was sure of one thing: they only chased you if they wanted you to dead. With the gun trained on him, Clint was sure that was the case. He was stuck, there was no way the suit would miss at this range.

It was bad enough that Clint could feel the slight bond, letting him know that the suit was his soulmate, but what made it worse was the suit was just about everything that Clint would look for in a guy - a look that would allow for him to blend in just about anywhere, but he had to be competent. How else would he have managed to find Clint? So yeah, the guy hit all of Clint's buttons, except for the fact that he was currently aiming a gun at him.

Clint knew he was in trouble, because Clint's soulmate could kill him (and wouldn't that be Clint's luck). They hadn’t touched and he wouldn't feel a thing if Clint died. Even just one touch and the stuck up suit would be unable to kill him, because everyone knew that killing your soulmate after the bond was fully formed drove a person mad. 

"I have a proposal for you," the ass said.

"I bet," Clint said, weighing his options and deciding he was going to have to go for it.

"I have a job for you."

"Doesn’t everyone?” Clint replied, before diving at the man. He moved as fast as he could, darting to one side and then coming back in, so that he could punch the ass in the face. Skin to skin contact was made, only briefly, but it was there. Clint felt the bond sing to life, filling him with joy, pleasure, so immense that it left Clint mourning at the idea of never feeling it again.

The bond forming left them both breathing heavily as their world finished realigning. It made Clint want to stay, but he had to go, he had to run, and get away while he could. They’d find someone else to kill him, it was just a matter of time.

*

"You lost him?!" Nick yelled, because when Nick felt like berating someone he had only one volume.

"He did something unexpected," Phil admitted.

"How unexpected?" Nick asked.

"He…" Phil hesitated. "He's my soulmate, if you believe that kind of thing, but regardless we're bonded."

"So he was close enough for you to touch him?"

"He punched me and managed to get his head together first and took off," Phil explained. "I don't think I'll be able to get close to him again."

Nick stared past Phil as he considered the information. "No, get May and Sitwell, find a halfway decent sniper that can tranq him."

Phil nodded and started thinking of just how to bring Hawkeye in.

*

Clint wished he'd been able to get away from SHIELD, but he hadn't been able to. He'd get comfortable thinking that he'd finally lost them, when he'd get that feeling that his bonded was nearby. Clint would bolt again, slip through whatever trap SHIELD had set. Repeat the scenario over and over again and it led to a very tired Clint. 

Clint made it to the roof access, trying to spot where the agents were and the best way to get around them. He thought he'd felt his bonded earlier and decided it was time to get away. Unfortunately, he never made it off the roof.

Clint gasped as he felt the bite of something imbed itself into the meat of his thigh. He glanced down to find a dart stuck in him. He stared at it, and felt the flare of his bond. The suit was nearby and Clint wasn’t going to be able to get away, as the drug was finally starting to kick in. Clint wanted to find a place to hide, but he knew it was no use. They would find him and probably kill him.

*

"Are you dressing up to meet your soulmate?" Jasper said, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom in Phil’s quarters.

"No," Phil said.

"Looks like you are," Jasper teased. He sniffed, "Is that cologne?"

"I need to convince him to join us."

"Us meaning you?"

"Us meaning SHIELD."

"Right," Jasper said, completely sarcastic.

Phil finished getting ready, and brushed past him him, heading out the door.

"Enjoy your date!" Jasper called after him.

Phil headed straight down to the secure medical level. He mentally rehearsed the spiel that he needed to give the kid.

"What room is Barton in?" Phil asked the head nurse.

"Room 616," the nurse answered.

Phil nodded and headed in that direction, pausing only when he saw Nick coming down the hall.

"Director, " Phil greeted.

"Agent Coulson," Nick said, pausing in front of him. He handed a folder over to Phil. "Make sure that gets filed."

Phil opened the folder and peered inside. He frowned as he flipped through the pages. "You got him to agree to work for SHIELD."

"Once he realized that we weren't the bad guys and didn't have any intention of killing him, he was surprisingly agreeable," Nick explained.

Phil nodded. "Good. I was going to handle it?"

"I know," Nick said. "I wanted to check out your bonded though."

"Thoughts?" Phil said, glancing past Nick.

"He knows that I don't approve of people forcing a bond for any reason," Nick said. "Thought it was best to nip that in bud."

"Thanks," Phil said, because he wasn't sure how the kid wanted to handle their bond. Phil never had any desire to be bonded and actually would have prefered that it hadn't happened. Phil was going to have settle for that bond to be as weak as possible now.

The strength of a bond was dependent upon how much a bonded pair touched starting with the first skin to skin contact. That contact had been brief, which was a good thing in Phil's mind. He didn't want to be bonded, didn't want to have deal with the emotions of another person, especially when so many people believed that a bonded pair were soulmates and they weren't. Phil's mother had never married her soulmate, she'd been with his father when she'd met her soulmate, Todd. They'd been friends, business partners. Uncle Todd had never seemed to mind, he'd had his own family.

"So, you don't need to talk to Barton unless you want to," Nick said, clearly winding down from a decent spiel. 

"Thank you," Phil murmured. He turned away and met Nick's face. "Do you have another mission for me?"

"Not yet, I'd like a report for this one first," Nick stated. 

Phil nodded. "I'll get right on that."

*

SHIELD, Clint decided, was alright. They didn't want uneducated grunts, they wanted people that were smart and knew what they were doing. Clint hadn't had many opportunities for education and still didn't see much of a point to it. However, after Fury had laid out everything SHIELD stood for, the history of SHIELD, and had a long discussion about what Clint could be doing if he chose to work with them. Clint had decided to try it, because he was tired of scraping by and his soulmate was here after all.

Clint had accepted and then Fury had informed of the official policy regarding soulbonds. Soulbonds are a naturally occurring bond between two people. A bond between two people does not mean that the two are in a relationship or that they will be in one. Bonding is to be done at the discretion of the bonded pair, so long as it is done consensually. Clint hadn't understood, but Fury had restated that it meant that neither Clint's bonded nor himself were under any obligation to be in a relationship with one another. 

Clint nodded, figuring that his soulmate would come and they'd talk about their options, get to know one another.

Except he never came when Clint was in the hospital.

He wasn't there when Clint was given his orientation.

Nor when Clint stepped onto the range to shoot for the first time.

Clint had felt that his soulmate was near when he'd entered the cafeteria once, but by the time Clint had gotten his food, his soulmate was gone. He'd get hints of him when he was in class, clearly his soulmate was walking down the hall, and Clint couldn't do a thing about it.

Clint tried to talk to his mentor about it, but apparently May wasn't there to talk about his personal problems. It was frustrating. All he wanted was a conversation. Clint knew he wasn't a catch, but he always had believed that there was a reason two people were bonded. Clint was trying, trying so hard to be better. He wasn't much before, but he was going to be better. Even if it meant going into the agents teaching the classes and getting help, which is why he was here, standing outside Agent Sitwell's office. 

Sitwell was in charge of the tactical analysis course, since he had broken his leg. Apparently teaching the new recruits was what the injured did. Clint thought he understood the course work, but he needed to make sure of it. He didn't want to fall behind, he wanted to be sure, so he grabbed his notes and headed to Sitwell's office.

He froze as he stepped into the hallway and realized that his soulmate was nearby. There several offices and he could be in any of them. One of them could be his or he could be visiting another agent. Clint sighed and trudged to Sitwell's office, knocking when he found the correct office number he knocked.

"Come in," Sitwell's voice came through the door.

Clint opened it. "Agent Sitwell, sir?"

"Trainee Barton," Agent Sitwell said, glancing up. "What can I do for you?"

"I had some questions about your course, I just… I want to make sure I'm on the right track."

"Alright, let me put some stuff away," Sitwell said. Clint nodded, closing the door. He lingered in the hallway, eyes darting to the few office doors that were open as he tried to see the agents in them. A door opened and a beautiful blonde stepped out. 

"I'll have the reports to you tomorrow Agent Coulson," she said to someone in the office.

"Thank you Agent Morse," a familiar voice drifted into hallway. Clint's eyes snapped to the door, but it had already closed. He stared at the door, because his soulmate was on the otherside.

"Trainee Barton!" Sitwell snapped in Clint's ear. Clint jumped, realizing the blonde was gone and he'd been staring at the office door for who knows how long. "Did you need help or not?"

"I did," Clint said, reluctantly turning and following Sitwell into his office. He ran through those brief seconds and realized that he finally had a name. "Coulson."

"What?" Sitwell asked, looking at him.

"Sorry, just thinking," Clint said, unsure if he even wanted to bring up the fact that his soulmate was across the hall with Agent Sitwell. Instead he focused on what brought him, asking Sitwell his questions and only getting distracted when he noticed that Sitwell's screensaver had a picture of Sitwell, May, and Coulson in a booth with a cake in front of them. He hadn't really looked at his soulmate that closely before, and with the knowledge that the man wasn't trying to kill him. Now he could look, he could appreciate the wide smile, the laugh lines that were evident in this face. Coulson was handsome, Clint decided. Yes, Clint decided that he liked the look of his soulmate. 

"Barton," Sitwell said, dragging his attention back to their discussion. "Have you heard even a word I said?"

"No, sorry, I got… distracted," Clint admitted. "I'll try not to let it happen again."

Later Clint realized that Sitwell was friends with his soulmate. He also realized that he needed to do the very best he could in Sitwell's course, because then maybe if he earned Sitwell's respect, he just might get a chance to talk to Coulson.

*

"Hey," Jasper said, leaning into Phil’s office.

"Hey," Phil said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, before turning and giving Jasper his full attention when he saw Jasper's face.

"You got a minute?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Phil said, saving his work as Jasper settled into a chair with the door closed. "I had a visitor today."

"I'm assuming you're referring Barton?" Phil asked, because Jasper liked to meddle.

Jasper nodded. "Have you… talked to him at all?"

"I really have no desire to speak with Trainee Barton," Phil stated. 

"I think you should," Jasper said softly.

"Jasper, this doesn't concern you," Phil pointed out, gently.

"But it does concern Barton and… he was staring at your door, Phil."

"So?"

"The way he said you name makes me think you didn't ever introduce yourself to him. Don't you think he deserves that?"

"Jasper, I'm not going to treat him any differently than I do any of the trainees. I don't work with them," Phil reminded him.

"He's your soulmate."

"He's my _bonded_ ," Phil corrected. "I am treating him just like all the other trainees."

"Fine," Jasper said, shaking his head. "But, I think you're making a mistake. A conversation wouldn't kill you, Phil."

"I don't deal with the trainees, Jasper," Phil stated. He wasn't going to budge on that one.

Jasper didn't say anything, just stepped out of the room. Phil stared after him, shaking his head. He wasn't going to change how he did anything to accommodate that child.

*

"Trainee Barton, a moment," Agent Sitwell requested. 

Clint paused, letting the rest of the trainees file out. Clint lingered, watching them all leave. He turned his attention to Agent Sitwell.

"Close the door."

"Okay," Clint said, going to do that. He closed it, but didn't stray from the door. He tracked as Jasper walked around and took a seat on the corner of his desk facing Clint.

"His name is Phil Coulson," Jasper said. "And… he doesn't want to be seen giving you preferential treatment."

Clint blinked. It took him a moment, before he realized what Sitwell was telling him and who Sitwell was talking about. "Talking to me would be preferential treatment?"

"He's close friends with the director," Sitwell said.

"So what are you saying?" Clint asked.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Sitwell said. "You're doing great in training and you're going to make an amazing agent. Just give him time, okay?"

Clint nodded, at least he was on the right track. "I'll do my best."

"Good," Sitwell said, nodding. 

That was clearly a dismissal, so Clint slipped out of the room. He'd just have to keep doing his best.

*

"That doesn't sound good," Jasper noted as he stepped into the hallway where Phil had taken up residence. His leg was a little stiff from the removal of the cast and this was supposed to be his mission back.

"It's not," Phil said, frowning as he heard Agent Farrell moan again, before dry heaving. Phil wished he was surprised by the dry heaves, but when Farrell had shown up for the mission, ready to go, he'd promptly lost his most recent meal on the ramp of the bus. Several of the team had looked green as Farrell had turned and headed to the nearest bathroom, barely making it before he lost even more. Phil sighed. 

"We've got a new plane," Jasper stated.

"Doesn't matter," Phil said. "We need a sniper and we don't have one to use."

"Carter?"

"In Rio."

"Morse?"

"Biology conference in California, but I think this shot might be beyond what she could do," Phil said. The two women weren't typically snipers, but they were good markswomen. Phil would have gladly used either of them, but Sharon was out of town and even if Bobbi had been in town, Phil knew the range and constraints would make her uncomfortable. "I can't think of anyone that could make that shot without practicing it."

"You willing to take a gamble on this one?" Jasper asked.

"You think you know someone?" 

"I think so," Jasper nodded, smiling.

Phil stared at him, before standing. "We need to move, go get your sniper, I'll prep the plane."

"Yes, sir," Jasper said, before turning and leaving.

*

The banging on the door startled Clint awake. He rolled out of the bed and went to the door, opening it to peer into the hallway. "Agent Sitwell?"

"Trainee Barton, I have a question for you," Sitwell said.

"So ask," Clint said.

"Lemme in, so I can," Sitwell instructed.

Clint stepped back, allowing Sitwell to push in and close the door.

"You've got the best aim I've seen," Jasper said. "How confident are you that you can hit a mark without hitting anything else."

"I don't miss, Sir, not when I'm using my bow," Clint stated. 

Sitwell smiled. "Good, suit up, we've got a job for you."

Clint stared at him, before nodding. Sitwell stepped out and Clint quickly threw on his suit. He stepped out and found Sitwell standing there. "Armory? They don't let me keep my weapons."

"Let's go," Sitwell said with a nod. They hurried to the armory and checked out Clint's bow and a quiver full of arrows. Then Sitwell led him to the landing strip. He slid into the last seat as Sitwell headed to the front of the plane. Clint had just enough time to secure himself, before they were taking off. 

Clint took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and he realized that Coulson was close. His eyes snapped open as he scanned the other agents, before landing on the cockpit. There, Phil had to be there, which meant Sitwell was talking to him now. This was his chance to impress Phil, show off all his skills, and get the job done. He could do that.

*

"Him?" Phil asked as Jasper stepped into the pilot's cabin. 

"We're ready for take off," Jasper directed to Melinda, who was already strapped in. Jasper was strapping himself into the other seat.

"Sitwell."

"Yes, I brought him, he's talented," Jasper said. "Or have you forgotten your own reports about his aim?"

"Will you two please shut up, I'm trying to fly the plane," Melinda said.

Phil glared at Jasper, who was pointedly staring out the screen. This wasn't over by a long shot. In fact, as soon as Melinda had leveled out the plane, Phil spoke up again. "He better not mess this mission up."

"I think he's going to do fine," Jasper said, undoing his restraints. "In fact, if he doesn't, then I won't bother you about him ever again." He stood, heading for the back of the plane.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked.

"To make sure Barton is fully briefed," Sitwell snapped. "Because I'm fairly sure you won't." He slipped right out of the room.

Phil glared at the door. "I can't believe him. Why the hell would he bring Barton on this mission?"

"Maybe because he knows that Barton is the best sniper that any of us have seen," Melinda said, softly.

"That doesn't mean he's ready for an actual mission," Phil argued.

Melinda was quiet.

"Is he?"

"He's the best choice out of his class," Melinda stated. "He works hard in the areas he's weakest and isn't afraid to ask for help when he needs it.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm his advisor," Melinda replied. "He's spent a lot of time asking for help and…"

"And?"

"Asking about his soulmate," Melinda finished. 

Phil flinched at the word. Just because they were bonded, didn't mean that Phil was going to fall in love with the kid.

"I didn't say anything, maybe, if he hadn't used that term." 

"Thank you," Phil said, softly. Grateful that at least one person understood his opinion on this whole mess. Jasper suddenly taking the kid's side was surprising, but both of Jasper's parents had been lovingly bonded to each other and Jasper had his own bonded. Both could be sickenly sweet when they weren't at work, but were all business when they were at work. 

Phil reminded himself that Jasper wouldn't sabotage the mission, because he was trying to match Phil up with his bonded. Jasper was a professional. He just hoped that Barton was as good as they were telling him.

*  
"I'll need your reports in the next 48 hours," Phil said as they disembarked from the plane. He was moving at a decent speed. "Get some sleep before you start them."

"Yes, sir," Clint said, but it was lost in the chorus from the other team members. He trailed after Phil, hoping that Phil would add something for him, but he hadn't directed a word toward Clint the whole trip.

Sitwell had been the one that had briefed him beforehand. He'd operated the comms during the mission and he'd debriefed Clint on the plane afterwards. Phil had barely looked at him. Sitwell and May were both following Phil and Clint glanced at one of the other agents, unsure of what to do.

"Take your stuff back to the armory and don't worry about the report until after you shower, eat, and sleep, kid," one of the passing agents said to him. "Those three are going to report to Fury."

Clint nodded and decided to follow Phil and the other agents advice. He took stuff back to the armory after making sure everything was clean. Then he showered and ate something, before crashing.

It was only the day after his first mission, when Clint caught May to find out exactly what report he had to do between his training sessions. He got the form after his last class and settled in to do it the best he could. He hadn't had to fill one of these out yet. When he was done, he went over it again, before deciding he needed help. May or Sitwell would be the best choices for guidance, so he left his room and went to find them. May's office was dark when Clint went by and so was Sitwell's. Phil's office door was closed, but there was a light seeping out from under the crack. Clint knocked softly. 

No answer. Clint frowned, opening his senses up to the bond and realized that Phil was close. Not in his office close, but close. Phil would want him to do a good job, he'd have to help. Clint followed that trail, which led him down the hall.

"I never agreed to speak to him," Coulson's voice echoed out into the hallway.

"He did a good job, Coulson, like I thought he would," Sitwell's voice came out as well.

"You agreed to back off it he did a poor job," Coulson said. "I never agreed to speak to him if he did a good job."

"Phil," Sitwell sounded defeated. "I've got him believing that you're not talking to him because you don't want to show preferential situation, but that excuse is going to die when he graduates from training."

Clint realized that they were talking about him and he hesitated.

"I didn't ask you to do that," Phil said. "Why would you?"

"Because someone had to," Sitwell answered. "He wanted to know about his soul.."

"He is not my soulmate," Phil snapped. "That child is not my soulmate. I may be bonded to him, but he is not my soulmate. I refuse to be tied down to some punk from the cornfields of Iowa who only has one talent, because he joined a fucking circus.”

Clint didn't hesitate when he turned to leave, dodging past May as she headed down the hallway toward where Coulson and Sitwell were.

"Barton?" May asked, behind him. He didn't stop, she wasn't ordering him to. That tone was curious. Clint didn't have to stop, if he didn't want, and he didn't want to. 

*

"Where's Barton's report?" Phil asked, glancing up at Jasper, after he finishes skimming the other agents’.

Jasper gives him the blandest look. "He didn't hand it in to me." He paused. "Was he supposed to?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't remember you telling me that and since you don't talk to Barton, he probably doesn't know that either," Sitwell pointed out.

"Go find him and get it," Phil stated.

"I can't," Jasper said.

"Why not?" Phil asked.

"Today's my anniversary and my soulmate will have my balls if I'm late," Sitwell said. "And I get something pretty, if she's late, so…"

Phil glared at him, but Jasper only smiled at him. 

"You are senior agent and while normally I would do this for you, I did request tonight off barring an emergency," Jasper replied.

"Fine," Phil said, leaning back. "Get out of here." 

"Night Phil," Jasper said, standing up and Phil knew he was heading out. 

Phil set the files aside and went to head down to where the trainees hung out. He had to ask a few people, but eventually he found where Barton's room was. He knocked and received no answer. 

"Agent," a voice said. Phil turned to find another trainee standing there. "If you're looking for Barton, he's in the rec room. Quartermain unexpectedly gave us our test early."

"And you're not there because...?" Phil asked.

"Figure if Quartermain does it, then it's likely that one of the other agents will as well," the trainee said.

"Smart, Trainee…" 

"Johnson, sir," the trainee answered with a nod. 

"Thank you," Phil said, heading for the trainee rec room. He made a mental note to keep Johnson in mind for later ops.

The noise from the rec room spilled out into the hallways, which quieted as Phil neared the door.

"Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood," a smooth baritone started singing. Phil blinked in surprise, though he knew the rec room contained a karaoke set. He still wasn't sure where the various entertainments came from. The singer continued as Phil stepped into the room and he stared in shock as he realized that Barton was the one singing. He had a great voice and it distracted Phil as he listened.

When Barton finished, the trainees began cheering. Barton smiled widely and Phil made himself ignore the way his heart skipped at the clearly blushing man, who bowed awkwardly and jumped off the impromptu staged (the coffee table from the look of it). 

Barton had his back being slapped and hadn't noticed Phil, probably wouldn't have for a while, but another trainee suddenly snapped to attention. "Agent Coulson, Sir!" 

The whole room seemed to realize that he was here then and they all eyed him.

"Trainee Barton, a word," Coulson said.

"Of course, Agent Olson," Barton said, heading toward.

Phil stepped into the hallway and Clint following a moment after him. 

"Yes, Agent Olson, sir?" Clint asked.

"It's Coulson," Phil corrected, over emphasizing the k sound. He felt irritated that Barton didn't know his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, I must have misunderstood the other agents when they told me your name," Barton said, looking remarkably innocent.

Phil wasn't sure if that was because Barton had misunderstood other agents or if he was trying to point out that Phil had never introduced himself. "Apology accepted, trainee. Now I'm inquiring about your report that was supposed to be in my or Agent Sitwell's possession yesterday."

"My report?" Barton asked, looking confused.

"Yes for the mission, you completed two days ago," Coulson reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't know you needed a report so quickly," Barton replied.

"I said 48 hours."

"Did you? I must have missed it. Sometimes you have to repeat things, I can be a little dense," Clint said.

Phil stared at him. "Go and take it care of it. I expect it on my desk first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir, Agent… Coulson," Barton said, heading toward his room. 

Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes and headed back upstairs to finish other paperwork. He was rather surprised when someone knocked on his office door less than a half hour later. "Enter."

Barton wandered in. "Sir, I have that report for you."

"That quickly?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, didn't do much," Barton replied. "Got asked if I could shoot stuff, Said I could, did shoot stuff." He set the paper on the desk. 

Phil frowned at the messy scrawl and realized that Barton had basically written exactly what he said, complete with spelling errors. "This report is unacceptable, you'll need to do it again."

"What's wrong with it?" Barton asked.

"While it is an accurate summary of the events, it'll need more detail and less spelling mistakes," Phil replied.

"It does?" Barton asked.

"Yes," Phil stated.

"Do you have another form then or should I just edit this one," Barton asked.

Phil sighed, but he turned to grab another copy.

Barton took it. 

"Tomorrow morning, first thing," Phil instructed.

"Yes, sir," Barton said, heading out of the room. 

Phil stared after him, shaking his head. Barton was skilled in marksmanship. SHIELD did have a tendency to overlook certain areas when a trainee was very gifted in another. It had to be the case with Barton, Phil decided. It didn't matter if he couldn't do paperwork, because someone out there truly believed that Clint Barton did not miss.

*

Clint let the door close behind him and rolled his eyes. It didn't speak very highly that Coulson had bought his idiot routine. Still at least he'd received Coulson's undivided attention for the longest time ever. 

Clint headed back downstairs to rewrite his report. It shouldn't take very long. As for getting it onto Coulson's desk, Clint couldn't very well go into a superior officer's office without him being there.

He told Coulson that when the man came looking for it again, which got Coulson to show him where his mailbox was. 

The downside was it set the tone for whenever he had to work with Coulson. Clint slacked off and Coulson would have to pester him to get his reports done. Clint realized that he must talk to other handlers about him, because there were plenty that came in expecting Clint to be an idiot sniper. Clint decided to just meet all their expectations.

The only person he excelled for was Sitwell, because Sitwell was the only person that had bothered to give him information about Coulson. The only person that bothered to try to spare his feelings. It hadn't worked, but that wasn't because of Sitwell, so Clint put in his best effort. He did that for anyone that treated him like the intelligent person that he was.

Clint knew he gained a reputation for being a slack off, but he didn't care that much. He'd realized that while he enjoyed the work that SHIELD did, he wasn't overly fond of the people that were there.

*

"Nick, no," Phil said, staring down at the case. "Let me take Wilson or Carter or someone else.”

"You complaining about the case or the fact that I want Barton on this?" Nick asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Both," Phil replied. "I don't suppose I can at least convince you to let me bring Carter or Wilson."

"He's the best one for this and you know it," Nick replied.

"He's a great sniper, it's just that's basically all he is," Phil pointed out. He hated working with Barton, because the man was such a headache. He never did his paperwork his on time and when he did turn it in, it was full of errors.

"Sitwell doesn't have a problem with him," Fury replied. "Neither does Hill."

"Hill's run an op with Barton?" Phil asked, looking up.

"Monaco," Fury said.

"That op was a shitstorm," Phil said, remembering the conversation that he'd heard.

"It was, would have been even worse if Barton hadn't spotted that they were being surrounded," Fury replied. "Then personally covered their retreat, going above and beyond the line of duty. Hell, Hill even admitted that she was wrong to order his retreat, because he'd managed to get just about everyone back alive."

Phil was surprised to hear about that, but no one shared gossip about Barton with him. He honestly prefered that. 

"Look, I need my best people on this," Nick said, leaning forward. "You handle the logistics. Barton is the sniper, but find whoever you need to, to make this work. I want the Black Widow eliminated, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Phil said with a nod.

*

Clint slipped out of the safehouse, away from from Coulson and the other assholes that made up this team. Clint had no desire to stay in close quarters with them. He'd made an excuse that he was going to find food and left.

However, food, while on the list of things to do, was a low priority. First thing was getting a lay of the land and to try and drop some coded messages for their target. Clint had no intention of killing Natasha, not when the woman had treated him better than most of SHIELD and that was factoring in her disappearance on him several years ago. He would miss if he had to, but he hoped that he could convince her to leave town now.

Clint wandered, taking in the sights, noting restaurants that looked good, and dropping coded messages. He finally settled at an outdoor cafeteria, far enough away from the safehouse that he was probably safe from SHIELD's prying eyes.

"Long time no see, Hawkeye," the soft voice of a familiar looking blonde said as she took her seat. "Never thought I'd see you in the part of the world."

"Got a new job," Clint admitted.

Natasha's eyebrow rose. "Do I want to know?"

"SHIELD."

"Really?"

"Apparently, training with you got me enough skills to make it onto their radar," Clint admitted.

"They didn't want to kill you?"

"I guess I'm good what I do and…" Clint trailed, off thinking of the best way to word it. "If I'm going to kill people for money, I'd rather it was people that deserved to die."

Natasha nodded. "Do you like it there?"

"Sometimes," Clint said. "Not now. They're after an old friend."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly. "Maybe it's better this way."

"I don't think it is."

"Your friend has done some awful things in her life."

"My friend is capable of changing, all she has to do is make up her mind, and she'll find herself a new identity."

"Even if that means leaving you behind?"

"I'd be happy knowing that she was alive somewhere," Clint admitted, ducking his head. "Be even happier if I didn't have to fake missing a kill shot on her."

"I'm sure she'll take your advice into consideration," Natasha agreed softly.

"I hope so," Clint murmured. A crash came from inside and Clint turned to look, finding that someone had just dropped a pile of dishes. When he looked back, Natasha was gone. Clint stood, paying for his meal, and ordering some more to take back.

The next few days were long and boring, but Natasha wasn't spotted by Clint or any of the SHIELD team. Clint carefully did not breathe a sigh of relief when they were called back in. He also made sure that his reports were the worst ever, making Coulson having to come back and get him to write them and redo them to eliminate the errors. An irritated Coulson was just grateful that he got a halfway decent report, even if they didn't account for everything that Clint did while on the op. Thus Clint was sure that no one would ever know about his meeting with Natasha.

*

"Any other orders of business?" Phil asked, as he closed his notebook. It wasn't often that heads of SHIELD got together, but they had gathered to make sure that everyone was briefed on major operations.

"Just one more thing," Fury said, sounding so very casual. "We have a new agent."

"Does that really need to be addressed here?" Blake asked.

"I'm informing you, because she's been trained and will not be undergoing the usual training procedures," Fury said. "Agent Romanoff, if you would please."

The name sounded familiar and Phil almost objected when the woman in question walked in. Other agents didn't have as much control and did object. 

Fury let them get it all out of their systems, before he quieted them down. "Agent Romanoff approached me a month ago about coming in. She's proven her loyalty as far as I'm concerned."

There were a few more complaints, but Fury addressed them all. It didn't take long,before the meeting was finished. Romanoff watched them all leave.

Phil stood and headed over to her. He offered her his hand. "Welcome to SHIELD."

"Thank you," Romanoff said, softly.

"I'm Agent Coulson, if you need anything," Phil offered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Romanoff said.

Phil nodded and took his leave of her.

*

Clint shouldn't have not been surprised when Natasha sat down across from him. If anyone could convince Director Fury and all the higher ups that she was trustworthy, it was Natasha. She was the best, period. 

Still he watched her carefully for a sign that this was a social call and she'd just infiltrated SHIELD to check on him.

By the time Clint had swallowed the food, he couldn't contain the smile. "You joined up."

"I did," Natasha agreed. "A friend recommended it, though he looked terribly lonely."

"Well…" Clint started. "I'm sure your friend will be glad to see you."

Natasha smiled, taking a bite of her food. They ate in silence for a moment.

"You want to beat my ass into the mats after this?" Clint asked.

"You could probably use it," Natasha agreed.

*

"Why are you smiling?" Jasper asked.

"Huh?" Phil asked, finally tearing his eyes from the computer screen.

Jasper was staring at him, eyes narrowed. "You are smiling, your 'I've got a secret smile'."

Phil blinked. "Sorry, I guess I didn't even realize I was." 

"Hmm," Jasper said. "Nothing's happened to make you happy today?"

"No," Phil said, though he felt a little lighter. "You know how you get a headache and you don't realize you had one until it's suddenly gone. I feel a bit like that."

"Possibly," Jasper said, but shifted like he was uncomfortable.

"Jasper?"

"It's not my place, Phil. I came by to say that May and Hill have arranged a sparring match for themselves and would like to know if we need any exercise."

Phil glanced at the report he'd been working on. "Yeah, I think I could use a break. I've got to amend the Widow documents, since she's now an agent."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Sitwell said. "Hill is still nervous about it. She can't figure why Widow would join up with us."

Phil shrugged. "I'm sure the Director has his reasons. Maybe he's giving her just enough rope to see if she hangs herself with it." He stood, stretching, before rounding the desk. 

"I don't doubt it, but you know Hill, she can't just agree with Fury," Jasper pointed out as they started heading toward the gym.

"It's why she makes a great deputy director," Phil said..

"It does," Jasper agreed.

Together they headed down to the gym and found that there was a crowd around the mats.

"Morse and Carter in town?" Phil asked, as they entered the gym.

"Not to my knowledge," Jasper said.

Crowds only gathered when there was something new to watch or something spectacular. Phil knew that and so did Jasper. They nodded to one another and weaved their way through the crowd to get a good view. Jasper slipped to one side in the crowd and Phil followed his movement, so that when they reached the front of the crowd, they came out next to Maria and Melinda.

The first combatant was easily recognized in the same SHIELD suit she'd been wearing earlier and her bright red hair. No wonder people had crowded around to see someone foolish enough to take on the Black Widow. Phil briefly entertained the notion that she was simply taking down those idiotic enough to challenge her, but that didn't seem right.

The second combatant, Phil didn't recognize, that could be because Natasha's legs were wrapped around his head and the man was struggling to get her off. The man's arms were muscular, clearly the result of long hours working on them as was the man's back and ass. He was flexible too and Phil couldn't help the spark of lust that shot through him. Why the hell had the universe chosen a scrawny kid to bond Phil to when they could have given him a guy like that, at least he would be pretty to look at. That was an unfair thought, because ultimately Phil would have prefered someone that was smart over someone pretty.

"He was holding back in hand to hand," May was growling next to him.

"They're anticipating one another's moves," Hill said. "They know one another. Coulson, I want the reports from the Praying Mantis Op."

"Sure," Phil agreed, confused until the man finally freed himself of Natasha. Phil stared in shock as he realized he'd just been ogling Barton.

Barton blinked, eyes suddenly looking away from Natasha for a brief moment. Of course that was all it took for Romanoff to strike, knocking Barton to the mat. She landed on him. Phil could see her lips move, but he couldn't make out the words. Barton must have responded, because Natasha got up and scanned the crowd. 

Her eyes settled on Phil. "Agent Coulson, I hope we weren't doing anything wrong."

"No," Phil said. "Consider the crowd a compliment to yours and Agent's Barton's skills." 

Natasha nodded, holding out a hand that Clint grabbed, hauling him effortlessly to his feet.

"You were holding back in training Agent Barton," May stood.

"You went through training?" Natasha asked, looking at Clint.

"I'm a middle school dropout Natasha, I needed some edu-ma-cation," Clint drawled.

Natasha shoved him and said something in Russian, which only caused Clint to grin at her. There was definitely some history between them. 

"So where did you learn to fight like that?" Melinda asked.

The two shared a look. Ultimately, it was Natasha that spoke up. "From me."

Clint nodded next to her. 

Phil was definitely going to go over Clint's reports from the Mantis Op. 

"Perhaps you'd like to spar, Agent…" Natasha started.

"May," Clint filled in.

"Yes, I think I would," May said, nodding and stepping into the ring. Clint stepped off, heading over to Maria and Jasper. Phil watched as he greeted the other agents, talking quietly. Phil turned his attention to the match. Natasha and May appeared evenly matched, but it was clear from just a few moves that Natasha was going to win.

"Quite a coincidence that she joined after a failed operation that you were involved in," Maria said, a few minutes into the match.

"Yeah, I was surprised to see her in the cafeteria today," Barton said, smiling at her. "It was a nice surprise." He was quiet for a moment. "Don't normally see you all down here."

"Decided it was a good day to do some sparring," Jasper answered.

"And you've just lost one of your sparring partners, I could go for another round," Barton volunteered.

"Yeah, let's go over to another mat," Jasper said. The two slid off, leaving Phil and Maria.

"I suppose we should get a match or two in and then I can get that report for you," Phil commented. They had come down here for a reason and it would look suspicious if they left without doing some sparring.

Afterwards, when Phil was back in his office and he'd dug out the report, Phil sighed. Barton's messy handwriting gave no clue as to what had really happened. He was grateful when Maria knocked and slipped in, tried of looking at it. "There's his report."

Maria took it, her eyes narrowing. "This is Barton's report?"

"Yes," Coulson said, surprised by how suspicious Maria looked.

"And you don't see anything wrong with it?"

"It's how all his reports are."

"All of them?" Maria asked.

Phil huffed, going into his files and pulling out others. Maria read through all of them, before stacking them in a file.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Agent Coulson," Deputy Director Hill said. "I will speak with Agent Barton regarding his insubordination."

"His insubordination?" Phil asked. "I've talked to other agents, Hill, that's typical for him."

"Other agents?" Hill asked.

Phil nodded.

"I'll need a list as soon as you can of these other agents."

"Yes, ma'am," Coulson said, staring at the door when she left it.

 

*

Clint stepped into the office of Director Fury when his secretary told him to. His eyes flickered to Deputy Director Hill who was also in the office, standing behind Fury, who was seated at his desk. "You wanted to see me, Director."

"I did," Fury said, steepling his fingers together. "Hill has noticed a discrepancy regarding your paperwork."

"My paperwork, sir?"

"It seems the quality of your paperwork is dependent upon the Agent in Charge," Fury said. "Care to explain why?"

"I don't understand," Clint said, attempting to play dumb.

"Don't play that game with me Barton," Fury warned. "You write one way for Agent Hill and then you write what I can loosely call a report for Agent Coulson. Care to explain why they are so different?"

"Why, sir?" Clint asked. "May I speak frankly."

Fury glanced back at Maria and they nodded.

"Why the hell would I bust my butt on a report for someone that doesn't give a damn about me?" Clint growled.

"Is this because you're bonded to one another?" Fury asked.

"No, I don't bust my butt for anyone that that can't look past my background," Clint snapped.

"Anyone? You've written shoddy reports for other agents?" Fury asked.

"Damn right, I have," Clint stated. "You brought me in to shoot, not to write reports. I do my job, I shoot what you tell me to shoot. I try to make suggestions, because I know my job. I know what I can and can't do, I know where I'm going to get the best line of sight. And if your agents can't understand that I know what I'm talking about, if they tell me to shut my trap or they tell me that I don't want I'm talking about, you can be damn sure that I will the job I was brought in to do and nothing beyond that."

"I've told you to shut your trap before," Hill pointed out.

"Yeah, you did, and you passed out muttering that you should have listened to me sooner," Barton replied. "You started listening after that."

Maria nodded in agreement.

Fury sighed. "You need to start writing your reports the same for everyone. I don't care if they think you're an idiot Barton, I can't have this discrepancy." Fury paused. "Hill make sure he has the forms appropriate to report any problems you have from now on with Supervising Agents."

"Is that all, Sir?"

"No, you're going to be suspended for two weeks without pay," Fury said. "This counts as insubordination and I don't like my agents not living up to their own potential."

"If there's any agents that you do not wish to work with," Maria started. "You can put in a request."

"Agent Coulson," Clint said, quickly. "I'd rather not work with him."

"Any reason why?" Fury asked.

"He doesn't want anything to do with me," Clint admitted. "I'd like to give him that request."

"Just because you're bonded doesn't mean he has to have anything to do without you outside of work," Fury reminded him.

"No," Clint said. "He owed me at least a conversation. I shouldn't have had to learn his name from another agent! I should have had a chance to hear it from him what he wanted from me. If he wanted nothing, then I deserved to hear it from him."

"Our policy is…" Fury started.

"Your policy is shit!" Clint snapped. "There are two people in this bond and he got to make all the rules, because he's your _friend_!"

"Don't..." Nick started, falling silent when Hill laid a hand on his shoulder.

"All I wanted was a conversation," Clint said, letting the loneliness seep into his voice. "A name. I mean, I would have understood if he didn't want me. So yes, as far as I can tell, he doesn't want anything to do with me, doesn't really want to work with me, so I'm going to give him what he wants."

"If that's what you want, Clint," Maria said, hand still on Fury's shoulder.

"Doesn't matter what I want," Clint said. "But I can do this for him."

"I'll see that's in noted in your file," Maria promised. 

Clint nodded and moved to slip from the room. He paused at the door. "I'm sure you're wondering, and I did warn Natasha. It was either that or make it look like I missed. Didn't really want to miss in front of him. Let me know if I'm suspended even longer, you'll know where to find me."

Clint made it back to his room, before he crumbled into the corner.

*

Phil bolted upright in bed, gun in hand, as he scanned the room. He didn't see anything amiss and flicked the safety back on, sliding it back in it's custom holder. He sighed, wondering what might have disturbed him, so much that he woke up with the feeling of being watched.

"You know, I didn't believe Clint when he said that you were unobservant, but I guess he was right," the soft, almost sultry voice said, coming out of the darkest corner.

"Romanoff?" Phil questioned, flipping a light on.

"Yes?" Romanoff said, pulling the hood off to reveal the signature red hair.

"What are you doing there?"

"I just came from… talking with your bonded, I suppose would be the term you use for it," Romanoff said.

"Barton?"

"Clint," Natasha corrected. "Has just requested never to work with you."

Phil blinked, surprised to hear that. 

"His own bonded," Natasha continued. "Imagine my surprise."

"Just because we're bonded, doesn't mean we get along," Phil pointed out.

"True, so you have tried? You've sat down and talked with him?"

"I've worked with him. I think that's all I need to know about him."

Natasha was silent.

"I take it that you're one of those people that believe the all bonded are soulmates?"

"No," Natasha said. "But I explained my reasons long ago to a younger Clint. A Clint who truly believed that his soulmate was out there and all those romantic ideals," Natasha said softly. "I had him prepared for friendship with his bonded, but not outright rejection."

"I didn't…"

"You ignored him, refused to give him the courtesy of an explanation. He would have handled it if you'd told him that you didn't believe in the romantic aspect of the soulbond."

"You don't know that."

"I think I know better than you," Natasha snapped. "I know him, you don't. You've made your judgements and let him fool you into believing you were correct."

Phil paused, re-running that sentence over in his head. "What?"

"Talk to your friend about Clint, talk to Hill, talk to anyone in this organization that you haven't poisoned against him," Natasha advised. "And when you realize what a mistake you've made, you better apologize, and you better be ready for him to leave you alone until deigns to allow you the presence of his company."

Phil stared at her. "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes," Natasha said. "I won't have him being hurt by you anymore. Fury gave you all the power in the relationship, but I'm taking back some of that power for him. If you're the best SHIELD has to offer, I think Clint and I can find someplace to hide from SHIELD." Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Though your bond to him would be problematic."

Phil swallowed. "Threatening a senior agent…"

"I joined because I could see the loneliness in his eyes," Natasha growled. "SHIELD hasn't earned my loyalty, and neither have you." She moved suddenly and something went flying past Phil.

Phil flinched and by the time he recovered, Natasha was gone. 

Sleep eluded him for the rest of the night as he replayed every moment of interaction he had with Clint. He went into work early and when he heard Jasper come in, he called Jasper in and asked if he could see some of Barton's reports.

The reports from Sitwell didn't look like they were from Barton. They were well-written, in depth, and included reasonings for alteration to the plans. If Barton was capable of this work and Phil had accepted all that other work, then… Then Phil hadn't been doing his job properly.

It was almost a relief when Fury called five minutes after Phil normally came in and asked him to come to his office. Phil went and had a long conversation with Fury. Fury was understandably upset that Phil didn't see through Clint's deception and let his own prejudices blind him. The suspension was a relief, because he needed to get his head on straight.

*

Clint had accepted his suspension, which remained at two weeks. He wasn't sure what he was going to do and ended up wandering the city. He'd complained about it to Sitwell and he'd suggested that he check out the Met at some point. That was his plan for today and he eyed the map, trying to figure out what exhibit to hit first.

"Barton?"

Clint glanced up to find Coulson standing in front of him. In jeans, a v-neck shirt with glasses hanging in the collar, and a leather jacket on. He nodded at the other man. "Coulson. Day off?"

"Suspended. Director wasn't happy that I let one of my first impressions get in the way of encouraging one of my agents to reach their full potential."

"Oh," Clint said, blinking.

"I, uh," Coulson looked so very nervous all of a sudden.

"You?" Clint promptly.

"I owe that agent an apology for more than just that," Coulson admitted.

Clint's eyes narrowed. "So?"

"Think he'd be amenable to that?" Coulson asked.

Clint shrugged. "Won't know until you try, sir."

Coulson nodded. He paused, opening his mouth, but nothing came out.

Clint arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

Coulson's eyes flickered down, before looking back up at Clint's face. "I'm sorry."

"For?" Clint asked.

"For treating you far worse than I have ever treated a person," Coulson continued. "You didn't deserve it. I shouldn't have treated you in such a manner. I should have talked to you."

"You should have," Clint agreed. 

"I'd… I'd like to find a way to make it up to you," Coulson admitted.

Clint's eyes narrowed. "And if I don't want you to?"

"I'll leave you be," Phil promised. "It's your choice. Whatever you want."

"You sure you want to hang around a dumbass carnie like me?"

"If that's how you see yourself, then maybe dumbass carnies aren't so bad," Phil replied.

"You're buying lunch," Clint said, stepping away from the wall.

"For the foreseeable future," Coulson said, falling into step behind him. 

"What if I want to buy?" Clint asked.

"You think I'm going to argue with you right now?" Coulson asked.

"I hope so," Clint said.

"You do?"

"I'd rather get to know the real you, so if you find something objectionable, you better let me know," Clint said. "I'd hate to get the wrong ."

"Fair enough," Coulson agreed.

The day went surprisingly well. They wandered the Met together, discussing pieces, had a pleasant, but overpriced lunch there. 

"How long is your suspension?" Phil asked as they made their way to the exit.

"Two weeks total, so I've got a week and half," Clint admitted. "You?"

Phil nodded. "Same. May I give you my number?"

"Why?" 

"In case, you wanted company on another outing," Phil offered. "We could be bored together."

"You don't want my number?" Clint asked.

"I wouldn't mind it, but I wasn't going to push."

"You could push."

"You haven't answered my first question though. Maybe I'll push after you take my number," Phil said.

Clint pulled out his phone. "Alright, I'd like it."

Phil gave his number and Clint entered it.

"I'm not sure if I'll have any ideas, but if you want invites to whatever I come up with, I'll need your number," Phil said.

Clint smiled as he texted a message to Phil. 

Phil reached down and pulled his phone. He smiled at the message.

"Make it something fun, Coulson," Clint said, giving a wave, and heading down the street.

"Just put all the pressure on me!" Phil called after him but Clint thought he could hear a smile in the other man's voice.

Clint was just about to fall asleep that evening when his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw that Phil had texted him.

_Zoo, Natural History Museum, or the Aquarium? I'm not sure which you'd prefer. All three sound good to me._

_Why not all three?_

_Because there's no way we could them all in one day_

_So? We both have a week and half of suspension left._

_You really want to spend that much time with me?_

_Better than being alone_

_Fair enough, but we should probably sort these by priority. Do what we really want to do first, because we might get called in, if they really need us_

_Alright, choose your first pick. I'll choose mine for the day after that_

_Aquarium, opens at ten_

_Meet at 10:30, let the line get in first._

_10:30, lunch on me again?_

_Yeah, but I'm paying for stuff on my day._

_Fine, I pay on my days, you pay on yours._

_Agreed. I had fun today. Looking forward to tomorrow._

_So am I._

Clint hummed, considering an answer, but fell asleep before he could respond. 

Phil was there when Clint arrived, holding two coffees with a few sugar and cream packets, because he wasn't sure how Clint took his coffee. Clint just took a sip of his, because he preferred it black after all. 

They spent the day together and the next one at the Natural History exhibit, because of all the bird exhibits. Central Park Zoo was Phil's second pick and Clint chose the Statue of Liberty for his second. Phil's third day was touristy things within the city, complete with a trip to the Empire State building. Clint teased him about that, because there was no way it was something that Phil actually wanted to do. Phil refused to relent and insisted that they were all thing that he'd been meaning to do since he moved to New York. 

Clint chose the Botanical Gardens, but they'd barely been there an hour when Phil's phone rang. He stepped away and Clint watched as he shifted, turning into Agent Coulson. He wasn't too surprised when Phil came back and told he'd gotten called in. He apologized, and was delaying in going until Clint shooed him off.

*

 _Sorry, been working all day_ Phil texted Clint when he stepped out of the command center. The situation was handled and their agents were on their way home.

 _Figured_ Clint texted back almost instantly. _Haven't eaten yet, wanna grab some dinner?_

 _Wanna grab some take out and meet me at mine or in my office? Not up for actually going out, but wouldn't mind some company._ Phil hesitated before sending, but he was tired and if Clint wanted to meet him at his place, then Phil might actually make it to a bed, instead of the couch in his office.

 _Where do you live?_ Clint fired back.

Phil sent him the address.

_Not far from there, see you in twenty?_

_Yeah._

It was a long trip home, but he was greeted by the sight of Clint coming toward him when he stepped out of the cab. He waited for Clint to get close enough.

"Hey, you look like shit," Clint commented.

"Yeah, don't feel that much better," Phil agreed.

"Are you wearing what you were wearing yesterday at the garden?" Clint asked. "Have you slept since I last saw you?"

"Sleep is for the weak," Phil murmured, letting Clint guide him inside. "Situation was bad, very, very bad."

"Course it was," Clint agreed. "Otherwise they wouldn't call you in."

Phil hummed his agreement as they stepped onto the elevator. Phil hit the button and they headed up to where Phil's apartment was.

"Go shower," Clint said, as the stepped.

"We're going to have dinner though," Phil said.

"Yeah, and when you're done eating, you're going to crash. I can already tell," Clint said. "So shower, food, bed."

Phil stared at him. Clint didn't flinch, so Phil relented, heading to the bathroom to shower. When he came back out in sweats and a t-shirt, Clint had made himself at home in Phil's kitchen. Plates were out and food was spread out. Together they ate and Phil wasn't quite sure how he ended up in bed, watching Clint walk out of his room.

"There's a spare bedroom, you can stay if you want," Phil said.

Clint paused, looking back at him. "You sure you want me in your space?"

"Mmm, yeah," Phil murmured, already drifting off.

When Phil awoke the next morning, he sniffed, smelling bacon. That didn't make sense, because Phil hadn't bought bacon in forever. He slipped out of the bed and padded into the kitchen. Clint was in there, grilling something. There was also coffee and Phil went straight for that, before eyeing Clint and the stove dubiously.

"Morning," Clint said, when he spotted him.

"Morning," Phil echoed, drifting closer. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Where'd you get the bacon?"

"From the store," Clint replied. He grinned at him, before he started explaining. "I wasn't tired last night, so I ran out to get you some real food."

"So we're having bacon?"

"We're having quiche with a side of bacon."

"You made quiche?"

"Yes," Clint said. "That hard to believe?"

"A little," Phil stated. "Trying to figure out where you picked that skill up."

"Well, my nontraditional education included home ec," Clint says. "I was a hungry kid, if I helped cook then I could get a little extra food. Hell, that was what tempted me with SHIELD - three square meals. Finally stopped being hungry after about a month."

Phil hesitated, before tugging on Clint's arm. Clint turned more toward him and Phil carefully telegraphed his moves, hugging the other man. Clint stiffened and then relaxed into it.

"I'm sorry," Phil said, softly.

"For what?" Clint asked.

"For pushing you away."

"You already apologized for that, and you've been making it up to me," Clint said. "I like this, I like being your friend."

"You are," Phil said, pulling away.

"So, can I ask a question," Clint said, turning back to the stove. He pulled the bacon out of the pan and grabbed a towel.

"Ask away," Phil said.

"Why were you so dead set against us being bonded?" Clint asked. He opened the oven and pulled out a pan. "I mean, you're pretty rational about everything, so..."

"My mother had a soulmate," Phil replied. "It wasn't my father."

"So, he was jerk?" Clint asked.

"No, my mother's soulmate was a great guy. Uncle Todd and mom were actually business partners," Phil explained. "Everyone assumed they were romantic and that it was unfair to Todd that she was with my father. Never mind that Todd found someone else. Then I have to watch and listen as everyone assumes that just because people are bonded, they're soulmates." Phil sighed. "I overreacted when it came to my own bond."

"Thank you for sharing," Clint said, handing Phil a plate with a slice of quiche and two slices of bacon.

"What about you?" Phil asked, heading toward the table. "Were your parents bonded?"

"My dad was, but she died. He didn't take her death very well and second best wasn't good enough for good old Harold," Clint said, following Phil and taking a seat. "I used to think that maybe if she hadn't died and mom had found her soulmate, we would have been alright. I used to think that my soulmate was going to come save me." Clint snorted, and gave Phil a smirk. "Never thought he'd shoot me."

"I tranqed you," Phil corrected, taking a bite of his food and closing his eyes. "This is delicious."

"Thank you," Clint said. "I'm okay with being just friends, Coulson. If that's what you want."

"Phil, when we're off duty, call me Phil." He wasn't sure how to address that he wasn't sure if he wanted to be just friends anymore, but he needed to figure that out, before he suggested it to Clint.

"Okay," Clint agreed, smiling at him. "Phil. Then you better call me Clint."

"Fair enough," Phil agreed, smiling at him as he dug into breakfast.

*

Clint smiled as he headed towards Phil's office. Their friendship had only grown the last few months. Everything was looking up, because Clint was fairly sure that he was going to be able to have the best birthday ever. Clint knocked on Phil's door and leaned in when Phil said he could enter. "Hey, you and me, Friday night dinner and movie or maybe take out and bad reality TV?"

"Sounds like fun, but I have plans," Phil replied.

"Plans?" Clint repeated, frowning.

"Sorry, I can't really change 'em," Phil said, looking up. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, sure," Clint agreed. "Saturday?"

"Sounds good," Phil said, nodding.

"I'll let you get back to work," Clint said, slipping out before he could let out his disappointment. Well, if Phil was busy, maybe Natasha was free and they could do something.

*

"Agent Romanoff," Phil greeted, when he realized that he was no longer alone in the room. He hadn't heard anyone enter and there was only one person capable of that. He turned to find her glaring at him.

Phil sighed. "I have my reasons for being unavailable on Friday night."

"He has his reasons for asking you to do something."

"I'm aware," Phil said.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "You're aware?"

"I know exactly reasons are," Phil replied, leaning back in his chair looking smug.

"And you scheduled something else?"

"Couldn't be avoided," Phil said with a shrug. "Take him to his favorite restaurant, my treat."

"Take him yourself," Natasha growled.

"I'm busy," Phil replied.

"With what?"

"Classified, need to know, and I'm afraid he knows you too well," Phil replied. "So you go ahead and think I've abandoned him. Just take him out to his favorite restaurant on Friday."

"And if I don't?"

"I resort to Plan B," Phil replied.

Natasha glared at him and Phil turned back to his work. He wasn't going to tell her, because despite Clint not being bonded to Natasha they did share a really weird rapport and Phil wanted Clint's birthday party to be a surprise.

*

"I just…" Clint trailed off, scuffing his foot against the sidewalk.

"You hoped he would suddenly become free," Natasha finished for him.

Clint nodded. "That's stupid, right? I feel like that's stupid."

"No, he's your bonded. You don't ask for much, one night…" Natasha trailed off.

"I didn't tell him," Clint admitted.

"Tell him?"

"That today's my birthday," Clint hesitated. "Maybe he would have…"

"It shouldn't matter," Natasha said.

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

Natasha stepped forward to open the door for Clint and he stepped in, unable to hold back the grin as he entered the restaurant. There weren't very many places that mixed with various games. Sure, there was the chain like Dave and Busters, but Clint liked the home grown one that he'd discovered when hanging out with Jasper. Jasper insisted the food was better here anyway. It had fast become his favorite.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked as they stepped up.

"Yes," Natasha answered.

"There's a bit of wait, name?" the hostess asked.

"Barton," Clint answered him, earning him an elbow to the rib. Barton was easier for the hostess, even if Natasha loved watching them try and fail to announce it.

"Alright, if you just want to wait," the hostess said, slipping off.

"Sure," Clint agreed. They stepped to the side to wait for the hostess to come back.

"I wouldn't let it bother you," Natasha said, changing the topic. "I mean, I think he's made it clear that you shouldn't expect things from just because you're bonded…"

"I know," Clint agreed. "But lately... lately it's been so nice and I just thought, just once I'd spend my birthday with someone that cares about me."

"And I don't?" Natasha asked.

"You do, but that's not what I…" Clint started.

"You're lucky I love you, I should leave you to be all sad and lonely," Natasha threatened.

"But you won't," Clint said, wrapping his arms around her and rocking them both back and forth. "Because you lo-ove me."

Natasha tried to glare at him, but she laughed at his antics, ruining it completely. When she broke free and managed to get her poise together, she called him. "Dork."

"Completely," Clint agreed.

"Um, we have a table open," the hostess said, stepping up to them again.

Clint nodded and let her guide him toward the table. Clint couldn't help, but feel slightly nervous when he spotted a few empty tables they were led to the back.

"Clint," Natasha warned, noticing the discrepancy.

"Yeah," Clint said.

Clint tensed, something was going on and he wasn't sure what it was. They rounded a corner to be greeted with numerous, friendly-looking SHIELD agents. "Surprise!"

"The hell…?" Clint asked, staring at them all as they launched into Happy Birthday. He spotted Phil, who was in a fucking party hat, and beaming widely at them. He turned and looked at Natasha, who was staring at them in amazement. "Did you…?"

"No," Natasha said.

The agents had fallen quiet and it was Jasper that finally spoke up. "Did you think a bunch of spies wouldn't figure out when you birthday was?"

"I… just didn't expect this," Clint admitted. "I…"

"Barton, please, no sappiness," Melinda stated from across the room. "Just get in here and enjoy the party that your bonded arranged for you."

Clint's eyes went immediately to Phil, who read the question in his eyes, and shrugged while blushing. Clint's bonded was awesome. He made the mental note to tell him later, but for now he had birthday wishes to receive from the other agents coming up to wish him a happy birthday.

Clint got to talk to Phil briefly, before he got hauled into a competition with Bobbi and Sharon on the basketball shooting game. Then he got his butt whipped at skeeball by Fury himself. There were food, drinks and presents. Most of the presents were gag gifts, little things that meant a lot to Clint and the agent that had gifted it. The cake though, the cake was an ice cream cake and Clint may have overindulged on that, but it was alright, because it wasn't like they had a freezer to stick in between the time it appeared and the end of the party.

Toward the end, Clint settled himself next to Phil.

"Having fun?" Phil asked, speech slurred slightly.

"Yeah," Clint replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Phil said, taking another sip of his drink. "I'm glad you're happy. You look happy."

"I am," Clint said.

"Hey," Jasper said interrupting them. "Me and the bonded are going to head out."

"Thanks for coming," Clint said, extending his hand.

"Like I would turn down free food," Jasper said, taking that hand into his. "Happy Birthday Clint."

Clint beamed at him.

"Make sure Phil gets home, okay?" Jasper requested softly.

"Will do," Clint agreed, with a nod.

"Night Phil," Jasper said.

"Night," Phil echoed.

Clint followed Jasper over toward where Maria and Melinda were talking together. Maria looked softer with her hair down, so much that Clint almost hadn't recognized her. 

"I still can't believe those two are bonded," Clint said, watching as Jasper talked with both women briefly. It was Melinda who looked away and met Clint's eyes and nodded. Clint smiled, giving her a quick salute. The three slipped out together.

"Neither could they," Phil noted. "Met at SHIELD, debated whether or not they wanted to activate it and decided to go for it."

"Still can't believe it," Clint said, looking at him.

A few more people came up to wish him a happy birthday again as they were leaving. Natasha informed him that she would make sure that his presents were brought to his place. It was pretty clear that both Jasper and Natasha thought Phil had drunk too much and the longer Clint sat with him, the more he agreed with their assessment. 

It didn't take much to convince Phil to let Clint take him home. Natasha had disappeared, so Clint was able to say that his ride had ditched him. Together they headed to Phil's place and Clint asked if he could crash here. After all, maybe they could do something tomorrow. Phil agreed to it and Clint got him home.

Phil headed straight to the bed, leaving Clint to his own devices. Clint got a glass of water and some aspirin to leave on the bedside next to Phil. By the time Clint entered Phil's room, Phil was in bed, looking to be asleep. Clint set the items on his nightstand and reached to pull Phil's glasses off. He wasn't sure why Phil had even bothered to put them on for the short walk from master bathroom to bed, but he always did.

"Clint," Phil murmured, eyes opening briefly.

"Go to sleep, Phil," Clint said.

Phil hummed and Clint could feel his eyes on him on he headed to the door. "Hey Clint, do you think you'd ever forgive me enough to want to date me?" 

"Phil," Clint started, turning to look at him. He met Phil's blue eyes and shook his head minutely. "Don't, not when you're drunk Phil, don't ask that when you're drunk. Tomorrow, when you've sobered up, we'll talk."

Phil nodded, looking sad. "It's okay, was a jackass." He closed eyes as he spoke drifting off.

"I'm so over it though," Clint murmured softly, though he was sure that Phil didn't hear a word he said. Clint slipped out Phil's room and made a mental note to talk to Phil about this, because Phil was incredible. Clint was fairly sure that he'd love Phil without the bond.

*

Phil shuffled out to the kitchen, grabbing the mug that Clint had left waiting for him. He took a sip and headed toward the couch where Clint was watching TV while eating cereal.

"Morning," Clint greeted when Phil settled to him.

Phil grunted his own greeting. 

"Head hurt?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Phil agreed.

"I think I can feel it," Clint said.

"Sorry."

Clint pulled away to set his bowl on the coffee table. "You drink the water and take the aspirin?" 

Phil nodded.

"Good," Clint said, wrapping an arm around Phil.

It was unexpected, but Phil didn't question it, just snuggled in and sipped his coffee.

"When you're feeling better, we need to talk," Clint said.

"Hmm?" Phil asked, looking up at him.

"Later," Clint said, gently. "I didn't want to talk about it when you were drunk and I'm not cruel enough to make you talk about it when you're hungover."

Phil stared up into those indescribable eyes and could see the warmth in them. Phil smiled. "Okay."

Clint pulled away to grab the remote, turning on some brainless reality show. Phil sipped his coffee and set it aside when he finished, snuggling in closer to Clint. He may have drifted off, awaking when he felt dry lips against his forehead. "Clint?"

"Yeah?" Clint asked, breath coming against his forehead.

"You've never done that before," Phil pointed out.

"Do you mind?"

"No, you can do again."

"I can?" Clint asked, sounding amused. "Just on your forehead?"

"Wherever you want."

"You should wake up, so we can talk," Clint said.

"I am awake, just comfortable," Phil said, rousing himself even further. He was completely pressed up against Clint and could feel Clint's laugh.

"I know you were drunk last night, but you asked me something, and…" Clint started, trailing off. "I just want to know if you meant it."

"What'd I say?" Phil asked.

"You asked if I'd be willing to date you," Clint explained, voice soft.

"Oh," Phil said. "Yeah, I'd like to do that."

"Okay," Clint said, kissing his forehead again and Phil could feel his smile against his forehead.

"Okay?" Phil asked, turning to look at him.

"I want to date you, Phil," Clint murmured. "I forgave you a long time ago." He leaned in and kissed him, softly. Phil responded, kissing back, before pulling back just enough to breathe. Their faces were still close. Phil couldn't help but smile, before leaning in and kissing him again. He could feel Clint's smile, before Clint got involved with the kiss.

"I vote lazy day," Phil said.

"Lazy day making out?" Clint asked. "Because I don't think I can have sex without at least a date."

"Unless we declare some of other time we spent together as dates?" Phil suggested.

"We could, but nope, holding out for a date," Clint said.

"How about a lunch date?" Phil asked.

"We could do that. When?"

"Today, I was thinking we'd order pizza and watch a movie," Phil suggested.

"It's a date," Clint agreed. "Maybe I could make you dinner for our second date."

"What makes you think we're having a second date?" Phil teased, earning a poke in his side. He squirmed, pulling away from Clint as he laughed. "Alright, that sounds good."

"Good," Clint said, tugging Phil back to his side.

Phil snuggled in, smiling. "Let me know when you're ready for me to order."

"Will do," Clint agreed.

*

"Wait you and Agent are soulmates?" Tony said, staring at them.

"No," Clint said, pulling a leather jacket on over his suit. He didn't miss the way Phil's eyes lit up at the sight along with feeling of lust through their bond. Yeah, he knew what his bonded liked. "We're bonded.”

"Bonded? Soulmates? What's the difference?" Tony asked.

"Oh, the fact that if we hadn't been bonded, we probably would have been together for even longer," Phil replied, earning a broad smile from Clint.

"That's only because someone had some preconceived notions about carnies," Clint teased.

"Well, one of my notions turned out to be true," Phil pointed out.

"Which one was that?" Clint asked.

"They're flexible," Phil purred.

"Are they?" Clint asked.

Phil wrapped a hand around Clint's neck, pulling him in. "Well, I don't know about all of them, but mine is."

Clint closed the distance and kissed Phil. Then raised his middle finger in the direction of the gagging noises. 

"Don't make me tase you, Stark," Phil stated as he pulled away. "Come on, we have reservations."

"Night Tony," Clint said. "Don't wait up, cause I don't think I'm going be back till morning."

"Try afternoon," Phil added.

"Oh, baby, you sweet talker," Clint said, waiting until they were in the elevator to laugh about Stark's face. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Phil agreed.

"I think he's jealous that our sexlife is better than his," Clint added.

"Hmm, or he's jealous that we found our soulmates and he hasn't," Phli said.

Clint's head snapped to look at him. "We're not…?"

Phil cut him off with an arched eyebrow. "Clint, I think I've accepted the fact that we're a damn textbook case of soulmates."

"Textbook case?" Clint asked.

"Complete with the feeling of one another's emotions," Phil added.

"Does this mean I finally get soulmate jewelry, because I am jealous of all the pretty things that Jasper gets from his soulmate," Clint mock-whined.

"You'd never wear a ring," Phil pointed out. "Or a bracelet."

"True, but you could buy clothes or toys, toys are always fun," Clint pointed out.

"As long as I can keep them locked up. I don't need you getting into them when I have a meeting with Fury and the WCS and getting flashes of you getting off thinking of me."

"Deal," Clint said, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Phil said, shaking it. He used it to pull Clint into an embrace and kiss him again. "You just might have a present waiting at my place."

"Well, I did get all dolled up for you," Clint murmured.

"I know and I look forward to messing you back up to your usual self."

Clint leaned in and kissed him again, before pulling away to climb into the car. He had dinner reservations after all, and apparently had plans for dessert with his soulmate.


End file.
